The Island
by Twirlygirl
Summary: You have been stranded on a beach with David Tennant, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire) and Tom Hardy - not a bad bunch. Things are gunna get pretty steamy a little way in but with quite a cast away surving style plot to go alongside it. M Lemon - you have been warned ;-)
1. Washed Up

And here I am, hazy eyed with the warm indigo sea lapping at my feet and the burning white sand hugging my figure. The last thing I remember was getting on a plane to go to live it up on holiday. I remember fragmented scenes of horror and fire, I can only imagine the plane crashed. What the hell...this doesn't happen-this happens in painfully long films staring a certain Mr Hanks. After I thought everything through I dragged my fragile torso up so that I was sitting. What a beautiful place to crash. The sea was still and almost silent, I was washed up on the fine white sand that scorched my skin and behind he was a tropical looking rainforest type-thing. While scanning my surrounding I spotted a blurred figure in the distance. It was coming closer to me. After squinting i could just about make out it was a man. Tall thin and gangly whaling through the sand. It doesn't look like he's seen me. As he comes into focus a little more I can see that-no, it can't be, you've got to be kidding me. Suddenly my drowsy ness faded and I leaped up and began bounding to wards the man. I can see the shock spread across his face but before I let his talk I blurt out "oh my god, you're David Tennant, I am stranded on a beach with David Tennant"."Yes I suppose you are" he sad with his thick Scottish accent, a smile almost present on his face, if not for his pure confusion. "How did this happen? Where are we?" He questioned. "I don't know I've just woken up myself, have your seen anyone else?"I added. "No I've been wandering around for 20 minuets and your the first person I've seen" "this is ridiculous, do you remember anything from the crash?" I asked. "Not really". We were silent for a second as the horror flooded back to us. "I wonder if we're the only two that made it" he said with a solemn look on his thought pulsed around both of our heads for a while. I snapped myself out of this state and introduced myself. If not a little dazzled looking he politely said "nice to meet you".


	2. Breif Introductions

At that second I felt myself being abruptly clung to. I turned to see "DAN HOWEL-oh my god..." and looked up to see "TOM HARDY, this is peeling his face from my back breathed "I cant believe there's others" Tom smiled briefly before asking "is it just you two?" "Yes" David answered. "Well we've scoured the island for the best part of a day now and your the only people we've found". Dan said "anyway I'm we're not alone" looking right at me with a warm smile. I blushed a little remembering my less than cool reaction to meeting everyone and those them my name. After a somewhat awkward and breif introduction Tom spoke as the voice of reason and messes its "since it's gunna get dark soon I suggest we set up a place to sleep" we all agreed and went of on our merry way to collect materials.


	3. My Impressions

Personal POV

It been a weeks now and so far the chances of being rescued are pretty bleak. We've established a quaint little camp now. The boys are all so nice and I've got over my original fan girl reaction and really settled in.

It gets pretty cold at night so we all tend to sleep in the hut we built which I am not complaining about, especially as Tom's preference is to sleep topless. No word of a lie, I almost had a stroke the first time he peeled of his T-shirt-dear god those muscles, ooo and all his macho tattoos-**YES** . He's really taken on the whole Rambo thing and tends to do all the hunting and most of the building, which is lucky for me, being the weakling that I am. He's also kind of taken the role of leader as he's the rational thinker, which again I'm not complaining about-who need the responsibility? It's weird we don't really talk much, he's so quite and mysterious, with those intense stares, which is hot for a day or two but as I am generally extremely overheated and irritable I've started to find this quite tedious.

David, well what can I say about David? He's everything you'd think he was. It never fails to impress me the amount of enthusiasm he has for everything. He is in

Credible at making the food, with the measly and frankly unappetising ingredients we present him with he somehow manages to knock up a gourmet meal every time and I've gotta say I find it pretty hot. And **that accent**. I could listen to him talk forever and to be honest I do. He's so easy to talk to and we always have great conversations. As much as I'm trying to not think of him as a total hotty, it just does not seem to be working. What can I say I fell in love with him the second he regenerated into my life.

Ugh and Dan. I just want him in my pants. I cart help it. He is literally my spirt animal. He has got permanent hobbit hair after a week of island livin' and boy is he rocking that look. He is every bit as sarcastic and hilarious as he is in his videos and we are getting on like two peas in a pod.

This is ridiculous. I can't believe I am stranded on an island with three of the hottest and most perfect men I can think of. Not that any of them like me in that way but dang a girl can dread and if it's not going to happen here then there is no hope at all.


End file.
